


The Principal of the Matter

by bittenfeld



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Principal Randall discovers Tommy’s and Anton’s affair, and uses it to torment Tommy even more…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Principal of the Matter

The next morning before class, Tommy was sorting through the contents of his mailbox – various departmental memos, information regarding the new payroll forms (the previous forms were “not to be used past the final Friday of the current month, due to the upcoming computer conversion”), supply-requisitions for the upcoming summer-school semester, and assorted other flyers and notices – when Principal Randall accosted him in the teachers’ mailroom.

“Dr. Oliver, there’s a matter we need to speak about,” – and her tone dripped with vinegar. “Would you please come to my office?”

“Of course, Principal Randall,” he agreed blandly, and followed her down the hall.

She didn’t even wait until they were behind closed doors, but announced on the way, in earshot of other faculty and personnel, “I understand there’s been some gossip floating around the school recently about you and, uh, a parent of one of our students. Now, normally, of course, I don’t give the _slightest_ consideration to every bit of nonsense the little darlings come up with, but this seemed rather serious – at least they’re all convinced of it, so I thought of course, I would give you the opportunity to deny it.”

He had known it would come to this, but what irked him the most was that he hadn’t even particularly encouraged the marks that the kids had seen, evidence of Anton’s vigorous S & M sex-play. Yet now he was going to be the one to catch the fallout.

He waited until they had entered her office, and he closed the door behind them. Then calmly he announced. “It’s true.”

She turned, an expression of surprise painted on her face. “Ah, so, you don’t deny it,” and her tone prickled nastily. “Of course, I’m speaking about the, uh, supposed intimate relationship with the father of your student, Trent Hernandez.”

“I have a… personal relationship with Dr. Mercer, yes,” he admitted calmly, determined to say very little.

“I see. And how… ‘personal’, is it, Dr. Oliver?”

His gaze watched her levelly. “Very.”

“Well,” she huffed, and slid around the desk to her chair, to watch him standing in front of her like a schoolboy about to be scolded. “That’s quite a violation of the rules, you know. Now, _far_ be it from me to interfere in a faculty member’s private life normally, but this is _most_ inappropriate.   Tell me, is it perhaps in return for preferential treatment of his son?”

Tommy sighed. “No, Principal Randall, it has nothing to do with Trent.”

A nasty look up and down. “Well, maybe it does and maybe it doesn’t. Of course, you must realize, this is going to affect your yearly evaluation, which is coming up – let’s see…” she made a show of looking it up in her book, although Tommy was sure she was already very aware of the date – “yes, August 29th at 1 PM.” Sharp black eyes watched him. “So, I would suggest that you consider re-evaluating your… acquaintance… with Dr. Mercer, before then, Dr. Oliver.”

Meeting her stare, he replied politely, “I’ll consider it, Principal Randall. Now, if you’ll excuse me, my 1st period class is about to start.”

“Of course,” she smiled like a rattlesnake. “Don’t be late – I’m sure the little ruffians are _eagerly_ awaiting your enlightening instruction.”

He shouldn’t have let it bother him all day, but it did. She liked to hurt him, liked to sting him. And he didn’t even know what he’d ever done to her to cause this treatment. Granted, she was as cold and sharp as an ice-pick with everyone, but she seemed to take extra delight in going after him like salt rubbed into a wound.

Of course, Anton was the real culprit, casually leaving obvious evidence of their vigorous nights together – not that Tommy had ever tried very hard to stop him or deny him.

So it didn’t improve his mood at all when, at the beginning of 5th period, the announcement came over the room intercom: “Dr. Oliver, please report to my office immediately.” She could have surreptitiously phoned, she could have emailed him. Instead she made sure that all the students heard, as well as neighboring classrooms through open doors and windows.

That sent a ripple of snickers through the kids, one kid whispering sing-songingly to another, “Dr. O’s being sent to the principal’s office… he’s in trou-ble…!”

And that did it.

Slamming a heavy book onto his desk, with a loud _'thunk!'_ that made all the kids jump, he announced brusquely, “All right, read chapters 21 through 23 while I’m gone. And you’d better study well – there’s going to be a pop quiz when I get back, and it’s going to count big-time.”

Someone hissed, “…jeez, Jay-Jay, look what you did…!”

Kira and Conner and Ethan shared nervous glances – they’d seen him like this only a few times before, and the outcome was never good.

His eyes lit on the tall brown-haired boy at the front table. “Conner, you’re in charge,” he announced sharply, then slammed the door behind himself.

But when he arrived at Randall’s office, he found her completely changed from the morning.

“Dr. Oliver,” she greeted warmly, “please come in, do pull up a chair.”

Warily he sat before her desk, waiting for the abuse to start.

Instead, she apologized profusely, “I’m _so_ sorry, Dr. Oliver, for our little tête-à-tête this morning. Please forgive my rude manner. Oh, I _wish_ you’d’ve let me know how you and Dr. Mercer go back a long ways – it isn’t simply to give A’s to his son.”

So – Anton had obviously run interference – he could even influence the ice-witch herself. Well, that didn’t really surprise Tommy – no doubt Anton Mercer could effortlessly charm the Devil himself, if there was something in it for him.

“Yes,” she continued blithely, “I spoke with Dr. Mercer this afternoon – I thought I should inform him of the … situation… developing here at the school – even though it was just the students chattering thoughtlessly, of course – as it might affect his business reputation…”

– that was a laugh, Mercer’s business reputation was intact – he didn’t go out of his way to announce his private preferences to the world, but neither did he keep them tightly hidden away. Any business associate or competitor close enough, would figure it out sooner or later. But Tommy gave no reaction.

“… and he told me that the two of you go back at least fifteen years, and how you were research partners for a long time. Oh, Dr. Oliver, I must confess, I felt quite the fool...! Of _course_ , there’s nothing inappropriate in your relationship, and it _certainly_ won’t have any effect on your upcoming evaluation. How careless of me to suggest that it might. _Please_ forgive me.”

If this were a comedy show, Tommy might have applauded. Instead he just watched with polite interest.

“In fact,” she offered, “as you know, the senior prom is coming up soon, which you will be assisting chaperoning. Please feel free to invite him as your date. The two of you are perfectly welcome.”

At that, Tommy did react, his expression jerked in surprise, and he stammered, “Well, I don’t… think that’s really necessary…”

“No, as a matter of fact, I _insist_. I want the whole school to know that I support you both _completely_ unconditionally.”

“Well, I’ll think about it,” he excused himself.

What line of hooey had Anton fed her? Tommy had to wonder, as he returned to class. Or maybe he had offered to sleep with her – although Tommy couldn’t imagine Mercer bedding a woman for any reason. Nevertheless, he might have forgone his distaste, in order to block her interference, and if so, she had probably drooled at the chance for wild sex with the rich handsome powerful bachelor.

His students watched warily as he re-entered the classroom, waiting expectantly for the wrath of Hell to drop. Instead, with a little surreptitious grin to the three at the front table, Tommy took his place behind the lectern, and announced, “All right now, who can tell me the four types of volcanoes, explain the different formative causes, and give an example of each?”

And no further mention was made of a pop quiz that day.

* * * * *

“So,” Anton questioned lightly that evening, after Tommy had informed him of the day’s events, “when do I get my invitation to the prom?”

“Why? – do you need time to order your dress?”

“No – to find the perfect orchid corsage for you.”

Eyeing him leerily, Tommy mentioned, “Well, as long as we don’t have to dance together…”

Possessively Anton’s arm slipped around Tommy’s waist, drawing him up close, as he reminded, “I’m a very good dancer, I’ll have you know.”

“I’m sure you are,” Tommy retorted dryly, “ – but if you want to dance in public, it isn’t going to be with me. Find yourself a woman. Speaking of which, what did you say to Principal Randall this afternoon? She changed from the Wicked Witch of the West into a dewy-eyed schoolgirl. I was even wondering if you’d offered to sleep with her, or something.”

At that, Mercer grinned. “Hardly. No, something far more important to her than sex. As you know, the Mercer Foundation happens to be one of the major contributors to the school, and I just casually reminded her of that fact, and hinted slightly that if she didn’t wish to jeopardize that funding, she would do well to refrain from interfering in my private… pursuits… I doubt she’ll be giving you any more trouble.”

A look askance. “So, I’m your ‘private pursuit’, huh?”

Sparkle in blue eyes. “Of top priority.”

* * * * *

“Elsssaaaa…” the dino-lord commanded from his chair, the dark hissing tone not to be ignored. “Come here…”

Nervously she drew herself up tight before him. “Yes, Master…” She might be his favorite lieutenant, but before his dark anger, she was no more than a useless object to be broken and tossed aside.

Yellow reptilian eyes pierced to her soul. “Your treatment of Dr. Oliver – I do not approve.”

“But, my lord…” she stammered, “I didn’t think it would matter to you if I torment Dr. Oliver a little. After all, you want him destroyed – ”

“Silence!” he demanded, lurching forward in his seat. Abruptly his psychic magnetism drew her physically close to him, closer than she wanted, reptilian breath hot in her face, shearing fangs a hair’s-breadth from her throat. “Dr. Oliver _will_ be tortured and destroyed,” he assured. “But it will be by _my_ hand – and no one else’s. Dr. Oliver belongs to me alone.”

Deadly gaze eyed her carefully. “And anyone who interferes just might… find her head severed from her body… Do I make myself clear… Elsssaaa…”

Barely a whisper seeped from her trembling lips, her throat too dry to swallow. “…yes… my lord…”

“Good…”

* * * * * F I N I S * * * * *


End file.
